The bond strength of a bond between a first substrate and a second substrate bonded through an adhesive can be affected by many factors. First of all the affinity of the first substrate and the second substrate to a selected adhesive can affect the wetting of the bond area and thereby affect the resulting bond strength. Another factor can be the mechanical properties of the selected adhesive, such as an ultimate bond strength and sensitivity to strain rate. A third factor for bond strength can be in regards to mechanical properties of the bond interface area. For example, an ultimate strength of the substrate material and sensitivity to strain rate of substrate material in the bond area can be an important factor for bond strength.
In some cases, a product design may not have enough degrees of freedom to allow the designer enough choices to formulate a relatively strong bond between substrates. For example, a selected substrate may have a poor bonding characteristics with a particular adhesive. However, the may be no design flexibility in the choice of substrate material and, furthermore, the choices for an adhesive may be limited because required operating conditions, required tack or other adhesive working characteristics.
Therefore, what is desired is a way to bond substrates together that can produce relatively strong bonds while maintaining substrate choices.